This Charming Life
by curry560
Summary: Darcy Lewis is a complex individual. She has seen and done things that most will never believe. This is a look at her day to day journeys from her journal as we discover just what it is about her that we all love so much.


**Hello Everybody! I took a small break from posting stories so that I could focus on a few new projects and ideas that have popped up. This is a little bit out of my writing comfort zone but I've been developing this for awhile now and it seems to be coming along like I planned. Any and all constructive reviews are welcomed and will be taken into consideration. BUT please don't review just to rip up my work without giving me advice on how to fix it. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything you recognize**

* * *

June 11th

Entry 1105- Seriously, I've wrote that many?!

Having a guy who looks like that guy from Men in Black played by Tommy Lee Jones, always following you around where ever you go is so totally not cool. I have said this many times before and I'm pretty sure I am going to say it again. This dude NEVER talks unless it is to tell me not to do something and he always gets in the way when I go out with my friends. I really can't stand much more of this. I am 23 for Gods sakes and still treated like a baby.

Okay. Maybe that was too far. My dear old dad is a multi-billionaire who has been kidnapped once before and I have had many threats mad on my person, but really? I have a Taser. Dad is just a bit protective when it comes to me.

Now moving forwards…

So yesterday I discovered that there is actually a way to shut me up. Seriously. It all started with a 5 am trip to the kitchen…

_She couldn't sleep. Every time Darcy dozed off, she would jerk awake from the same nightmare of being stuck in a forest with a giant bear chasing her. Even in dream world she was true to herself because right before she would awake. She would trip and the bear would be right to her, paw back ready to take a life ending swing at her. _

_After fighting this all night, she finally pushed back the covers and made her way to the kitchen in search of water. The tower penthouse that she lived in was large and many other people lived there but Darcy hardly ever ran in to any of them. She knew Bruce well enough because he was always in the shop and lab working with her dad. Everyone else had top secret things to do at S.H.E.I.L.D. and where never around except for an occasional dinner. And those were usually forced on them by Pepper. You could never say no to that woman. It made you feel all guilty inside._

_So when Darcy rounded the corner into the kitchen and collided with a very solid object that had never been there before, she never considered the state of her dress, or rather undress. She was wearing what she usually slept in, a pair of little black Soffe shorts and a way too big Bon Jovi T-Shirt she had swiped from her dad when she went off to college. Honestly, if she was standing in an upright vertical position she would have been fine, but being knocked to the floor of the hallway by the solid object collision moved her clothes around just a bit._

_Darcy was small in stature and a little more developed in other areas so the shorts barely covered anything and where the shirt was too large, the neck whole had slipped quite a bit down her left shoulder. Again nothing was showing but when she took a for sure look at the object in the hall way, she suddenly felt naked as the day she was born. _

_Let's go back a second into Darcy's thoughts and feelings. Her father is a multibillionaire who not only gets ride of every boyfriend he has ever known about but this fact also has made it hard for her to find people who she really can trust. All summed up, Darcy and the boy population is a no go. And therefore experience is also nonexistent._

_Living in the newly christened Avengers Tower with very attractive men has given poor Darcy's hormones a near panic attack. She was coping well with barely seeing them and all was as well as could be until Darcy decided to get a drink of water at 5 am on this particular morning._

_When Darcy finally looked up, her eyes almost bugged out of her head, Clint Barton Wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk. She quickly decided that this wasn't the best decision she had ever made._

OMG! I had no clue what to do. He just stood there leaning against the door way, smirking and looking right back at me! It was so embarrassing and awkward!

So I finally stood up, and tried to go past him into the kitchen. I say tried because I swear he moved when I passed because one minute I had enough room to go through, and the next my arm brushed his chest. I nearly passed out on the floor right there. But being the totally awesome person that I am I ignored him as best as I could while I took a water bottle out of the fridge.

Taking a few sips I made my escape plan and as I walked out of the kitchen, Barton, I refuse to call him by Clint, raked his eyes over me again, not even trying to hide it. So when he finally made his way back up to my face I rolled my eyes, aware he could see, and turned to continue walking away. I was almost out of there when he just had to open his big mouth,

"Hey Lewis, nice p.j.'s,"

It took all of 20 seconds to make myself keep walking.


End file.
